crucifier
by saikurapika
Summary: sai yg tertindas,sasuke dan kawan kawan yg terus menyiksa sai,apa yg akan dilakukan sai?    ooc,typo s ,abal,gaje,jelek,ancur,sadistic,etc RnR pleaseeee
1. Chapter 1

Gak banyak omong lagi silakan baca

(NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

(SAI,SASUKE,GARA,NEJI,NARUTO,KIBA,GARA,ETC)

ABAL,GAJE,KEJAM,BULLY,KEKERASAAN,TYPO(menyebar dimana mana),not yaoi,sai pov

…...

SAI POV

Entah apa yang dipikirkan teman teman ku,setiap pulang sekolah adalah neraka bagiku,huft seandainya aku di suruh memilih antar hidup atau mati mungkin aku akan memilih mati,daripada hidup hanya jadi bahan pelampiasan kekerasan sekumpulan bocahnakal nakal itu

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu,inilah waktu untuk pulang sekolah,tapi bagiku bukan waktu pulang sekolah tapi,waktu penyiksaan bagiku,dua pemuda tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas ku,sepertinya mereka tengah mengawasiku,rasanya aku ini seperti mangsa atau buruan yang menyenagkan

"woi sai,apa kau tidak pulang" pangil seorang dari pemuda itu dia adalah naruto uzumaki

"ayo cepat"suara dari teman di sebelahnya yang berambut panjang dan bermata lavender dia adalah neji hyuga

Perasaan ku mulai tak tenang ntah apa yang kurasakan,aku berjalan keluar kelas dengan enggan,tapi seorang dari mereka berdua menarik ku dengan paksa,aku hanya menunduk,aku sudah tak bisa kemana-mana ,ya mereka menyeret ku kedalam mobil sport berwarnah merah bak darah yang terdiam di tempat parkir dengan tenangnya,ntah apa yang akan terjadi padaku,aku pun tak tau jantungku berdetak kencang,dan aku sudah mencoba berontak tapi nihil mereka terlalu banyak ya terlalu banyak,mereka berjumlah enam orang

Mereka mulai mengikat tanganku,menutup kedua mataku,huft aku pun mulai ketakutan,tak berapa lama,mobil yang kami naiki berhenti,jantungku pun mulai berdetak kencang ,sebuah tangan menyeret ku keluar dari mobil merah itu

Ntah dimana aku sekarang,aku merasa asing dengan keadaan sekitar ku,tiba tiba saja terasa sebuah hantaman melayang kearah pipiku,dan sebuah benda merah pun menetes dari sudut bibirku,anyir terasa,sebuah tendangan mulai kurasa saat aku jatuh tersungkur di tanah

NORMAL POV

Sai tersungkur di tanah,menahan sebuah pukulan yang mengarah di pipi kanannya,serangan bertubi tubi pun di lancarkan oleh sasuke dan kawan kawan,sai pun meringis kesakitan,menahan rasa sakit yg menjalar pada tubuhnya,

"apa yang kau rasa he?" sasuke member pertanyaan pada sai

"…ikh" sai hanya meringis kesakitan saat buliran merah keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang terkoyak

Sekelompok anak muda itu pun tersenyum puas saat melihat sai yang meringis menahan sakit yang amat sangat perih itu,

SAI POV

Beginilah keadaan ku setiap hari,tersiksa dan teraniaya,sakit memang tapi,aku tak bisa melawan,karna aku hanya seorang diri,ku coba untuk berdiri,tapi rasanya tulang ku tak kuat untuk menyangah tubuh ku ini rasanya kaki ku bergetar hebat,persendianku terasa ngilu,aku pun berjalan dengan tertatih tatih,mungkin ini yang harus aku terima karena aku adalah anak pendiam dan termasuk anak yang kurang bergaul,oh tuhan kenapa kau lahirkan aku begini.

aku berjalan tertatih merasakan pukulan & tendangan yg tadi tlah menyerangku tiba-tiba tanpa perlawanan,sekarang yang kurasa hanya sakit yang menyelimuti tubuhku,ku coba berjalan dengan wajar tapi akh..rasa sakit itu malah menguasaiku sepenuhnya,sampai kapan ya aku akan begini terus,mungkin sampai mereka mati.

12 desember 19 hari menuju tahun baru

seperti biasa kehidupan sekolah yg penuh derita aku jalani,semoga 19 hari ini aku akan membalas kelakuan mereka beberapa bulan,minggu,hari  
>hari ini ada pelajaran renang pelajaran yg menyebalkan,karna b...eberapa hari yang lalu mereka telah mengerjaiku<br>flash back  
>"sai kau harus ikut pelajaran renang ya karna hanya kau saja yg tidak pernah ikut pelajaran ini" kakashi sensei menyuruhku untuk ikut pelajaran olahraga itu<br>"ehm,saya tidak bisa renang sensei" jawab ku pada guru berambut silver itu  
>kulihat seringai licik di wajah 6 orang brengsek itu,hatiku pun mulai merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi,<br>saat aku memasuki kolam renang yang ada di belakang sekolah,ku lihat lima orang brengsek itu tengah duduk di bangku sebelah kolam renang,ehm cuma lima,mana ketua mereka si uciha congkak itu,mata ku terus menjelajah kolam renang tak ku temukan manusia berambut pantat ayam itu,perasaan ku pun mulai tak tenang,ku beranikan diri untuk berenang dalam kolam renang itu,  
>normal pov<br>handphone naruto berdering tanda ada pesan,di buka pesan yang berasal dari sasuke

from:sasuke...  
>dobe apa sai sudah masuk kolam renang<p>

to:sasuke  
>sudah sekarang kita apakan dia<p>

tak perlu waktu lama,sasuke pun mulai membalas sms naruto

from:sasuke  
>kau awasi saja dia dobe,aku sudah ada di kelas<p>

to:sasuke  
>ngapain kamu dikelas<br>pipip bunyi sms di hape naruto  
>from:sasuke<br>liat saja nanti kalian akan suka

naruto pun mulai meringis membaca sms dari sasuke, sasuke tengah berada di dalam kelas,dia duduk di bangku sai yg terletak di sudut ruangan,sasuke mulai menyeringai ke arah tas sai,entah apa yg dia pikirkan.

SAI POV  
>ternyata pelajaran ini menyita tenagaku,semua siswa pergi menuju ruang ganti, aku putuskan untuk ganti baju di toilet saja,kulihat grombolan itu sedang tertawa terbahak bahak,ntah apa yg mereka tertawakan,firasatku mulai tak enak,semoga saja tidak terjadi apa apa?<br>ceklek terdengar bunyi pintu toilet di buka,aku mulai diam kudengarkan saja suara itu tapi tenyata sepi,ku percepat ganti bajuku,aku mulai keluar dari toilet itu,tapi pintunya tertutup sial kenapa aku bisa kecolongan seperti ini , ku mulai mendobrak pintu itu,hampir tiga puluh menit ku putar otak dan mendobrak pintu itu,ntah apa karna aku sedang mujur,tiba tiba saja pintu ada yg membuka,ternyata itu pak kisame penjaga sekolah  
>"sai ternyata kamu yang ada disini kenapa belum pulang" tanya pak kisame padaku<br>"saya terkunci di toilet pak,sambil ku lempar senyum palsu ke pak kisame  
>"ya sudah kamu pulang sana" aku pun berlari menuju kelasku<p>

ku lihat kelas sudah kosong aku berjalan menuju bangku tempat ku duduk,kutemukan secarik kertas dan terdapat sebuah tulisan  
>"he bodoh,kalau loe mau tas mu kembali cepat datang ke rumahku<br>uciha sasuke"

sial kenpa hidupku selalu begini,aku pun berjalan keluar dari sekolah,ku lihat mobil sasuke aku segera menghampiri mobil berwarna merah itu  
>"oh..?rupanya kau sudah datang"<br>"mana tasku!"

"sudah nanti saja,cepat masuk!"

aku mulai masuk ke dalam mobil merah itu,ini yang kedua kalinya aku naik mobil sasuke.  
>"ohya sai apa kau tahu siapa ini?"sasuke menunjukan sebuah foto yang bergambar kakak ku yang sedang berciuman dengan kak itachi,tunggu dulu kenapa sasuke punya foto itu<br>"iya tau"  
>"aku sarankan padamu,kalo kakak mu masih berhubungan dengan kakak ku,kau akan tahu akibatnya"<p>

"lebih baik kau bilang saja ke kakakmu sendiri sasuke?"  
>tiba tiba saja mobil sasuke berhenti,<br>"ikut aku sekarang?"  
>"mau kemana kita?"<br>pikiran ku mulai rancau,kami berjalan kaki selama 5 menit sampailah kami di sebuah gedung tua,rupanya mereka telah berkumpul,aku mulai berlari meningalkan mereka tapi aku gagal,mahluk berambut mangkok dan beralis tebal,berhasil menangkapku.  
>sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut ku<p>

tangan dan kaki ku yang di pegang oleh neji dan gara,sedangkan rook lee terus memukul badan ku tanpa ampun,terasa ngilu saat bagian perutku di pukul bertubi tubi 

#normal pov# 

sai yg tak bisa bergerak hanya pasrah pada situasi yg menyesakan,sasuke pun berjalan ke arah sai yang tengah mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi,sai yg meringkuk kesakitan tak memperdulikan itu  
>"naruto mana silet yang kau beli tadi?" sasuke mmeminta benda tajam pada naruto<p>

"bubuat apa teme?"tanya naruto  
>"akh,sudahlah berikan cepat?"<br>naryto pun menyerahkan silet yg sedari tadi berada di saku seragam sekolahnya,semua orang mulai melihat ke arah sasuke yg berjalan menuju gara,neji & lee  
>"mau apa kau sasuke?"tan...ya sai parau<br>"apa urusan mu" jawab sasuke  
>di keluarkanya silet dari bungkusnya<br>"lee,minggir,neji garaa,tetap pegang tangan sai" lee pun mempersilahkan sasuke untuk melakukan aksinya

sasuke mulai menyayat kulit putih sai,kemudian sasuke mulai mengiris sebuah jeruk nipis,setelah itu sasuke mulai meneteskan sari-sari jeruk nipis itu ke arah sayatan yg telah dia buat,sai pun meringis kesakitan saat sari jeruk nipis itu menyentuh sayatan di tangan kananya,tidak dalam tapi mampu membuat seorang menjerit kesakitan.  
>sai pov<br>sayatan yang di buat sasuke,benar-benar perih rasanya merasuk ke tulang,melewati sela sela di dalam daging,kesadaran ku sedikit berkurang semu terasa berkunang-kunang,ku lihat sayatan yg tengah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir merah,sakit bukan kepalang pandangan ku mulai kabur  
>"NORMAL POV"<br>kesadaran sai tengah berkurang tubuhnya pun sudah tak kuat untuk berdiri,kakinya mulai melemas dan tubuh kecilnya mulai lunglai,neji & garaa mulai melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh sai.

"sasuke apa dia tidak apa-apa kita biarkan disini?" tanya kiba  
>"hn,di tidak akan mati dia hanya pingsan"sasuke berjalan meningalkan ruangan sambil menendang tubuh sai.<br>"FLASH BACK END "

mending aku pulang saja sekarang daripada aku mendapat perlakuan yang tak menyenagkan dari anak-anak itu,tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah,aku mulai masuk ke dalam rumah,ku lihat ada sebuah sepatu seorang cowok,mungkin itu punya itachi,aku melangkah menuju ruang tamu,kulihat itachi yg sedang mencium kakakku,  
>"apa apaan kalian!" suara ku memecah dua orang yang sedang asik bercumbu,<p>

aku pun berjalan ke arah itachi,tanpa kusadari tangan ku tiba-tiba saja menampar wajah itachi,kak ayame yg melihat hanya tercengang,  
>"apa kau ingin aku di bunuh adik mu itachi?"tanya ku pada itachi<br>"apa maksud mu sai?"tanya itachi padaku  
>"akh,kau tanya saja adik mu itu" jawab ku sambil mendorong tubuh itachi ke kursi<p>

kutingalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu sambil ku tutup pintu keras keras,kakek danzo yg melihat kelakuan ku yang keluar jalur menghampiri ku yang ada di dalam kamar,  
>"sai buka pintunya,kakek mau ngomong" kakek mengetuk pintu kamarku,tapi aku tak mempedulikanya,aku pun mulai menangis,ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis selama ayah &amp; ibu meningal<p>

TBC

…

SEEEEEEEEt muncul dari depan pintu haiii semuaaa jumpa lagi dengan sai kurapika disini #gaya ala meisi

Padahal fict satunya masih belum selesai udah bikin lagi….. #di hajar reader

Akhirnya aku berhasil bikin fict yang seperti ini,gimana ceritanya jelek abal rusak rincuh kacau atoooo…..

Mending di review aja yaaaa yaaaa ngeflame juga boleh… ayolah buat masukan penulisan saya reader reviewer senpai ayo review review pleaseeeeee

**AKHIR KATA PLEASE KLIK TULISAN REVIEW DI BAWAH YAAAAA **

**ToT (^_^)d**


	2. Chapter 2

Gak banyak omong lagi silakan baca

(NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

(SAI,SASUKE,GARA,NEJI,NARUTO,KIBA,GARA,ETC)

ABAL,GAJE,KEJAM,BULLY,KEKERASAAN,TYPO(menyebar dimana mana),not yaoi,sai pov

…...

aku pun berjalan ke arah itachi,tanpa kusadari tangan ku tiba-tiba saja menampar wajah itachi,kak ayame yg melihat hanya tercengang,  
>"apa kau ingin aku di bunuh adik mu itachi?"tanya ku pada itachi<br>"apa maksud mu sai?"tanya itachi padaku  
>"akh,kau tanya saja adik mu itu" jawab ku sambil mendorong tubuh itachi ke kursi<p>

kutingalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu sambil ku tutup pintu keras keras,kakek danzo yg melihat kelakuan ku yang keluar jalur menghampiri ku yang ada di dalam kamar,  
>"sai buka pintunya,kakek mau ngomong" kakek mengetuk pintu kamarku,tapi aku tak mempedulikanya,aku pun mulai menangis,ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis selama ayah &amp; ibu meningal<p>

cruciefer part 2

aku tak menghirauka suara kakek yang memangilku dari luar,aku terus menangis,aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di fikiran sasuke cs,kenapa mereka terus menyiksaku padahal yang berhubungan kan kak ayame dan itachi.  
>normal pov<p>

sai membuka matanya saat cahaya pagi memasuki celah-celah jendela kamarnya,matanya yang sembab karna terlalu banyak menangis,sai meringis pada bayangan yang ada di cermin itu,ntah apa yang di pikirkanya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam lebih tiga puluh menit,sai tengah siap dengan peralatan sekolahnya,sai berjalan keluar dai kamarnya,dia menuju ruang makan,di lihatnya kakak dan kakek yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi,sai mengambil duduk diantara kedua orang itu,mereka mulai memakan hidangan yang telah berada di meja makan,tanpa ada obrolan seperti biasanya,hanya suara sendok yang membentur permukaan piring, sai pun menghabiskan makananya dan berjalan keluar rumah seraya berpamitan pada kakek dan kakaknya,tak butuh waktu lama bagi sai untuk sampai di sekolahnya,untunglah hari ini tidak telat, tak lama setelah itu bell tanda masuk sekolah berbun...yi,sai bergegas masuk kekelas tapi langkah sai terhenti saat melihat sasuke cs berjalan dari arah yang berlainan denganya,di lihat tangan sasuke membentuk pistol dan di arahkan ke arah sai.

mata sai membulat,perasaanya bergejolak ntah apa yang aka terjadi padanya,sai mulai masuk kelas semua siswa tengah duduk rapi di tempatnya masing-masing,sai tak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran,pandanganya hanya tertuju ke arah luar kelas,ntah apa yang di fikiran pemuda itu.  
>"sai apa kau mendengarkanku?" kakashi melempar kapur ke arah sai,sai terkaget ria saat kapur itu mengenainya,seluruh kelas pun gadu,<p>

"ma maaf pak sa saya tidak enak badan" jawab sai gagap,kakashi yang melihat hanya terdiam.  
>"kalau kau sakit segera ke ruang uks sai"<br>"i iya pak" jawab sai seraya berdiri meningalkan kelas sasuke yang melihat sai seperti macan yang tengah kelaparan,  
>"pak saya izin ke toilet"<br>hn..,jangan lama lama sasuke?"  
>"ya pak" sasuke berjalan meningalkan kelas kakashi, sasuke pun berjalan di koridor tapi tujuanya bukan toilet melainkan ruang uks,sai yang berada di dalam tengah berbaring sasuke memasuki ruang UKS,sasuke berjalan ke arah sai dan berkata<br>"hn,kasian"  
>sasuke meningalkan sai yang tengah tidur ...pulas,<p>

SKIP TIME

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 14:45,semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing masing,sai masih tertidur di ruang UKS,sasuke yang mengetahui kalau sai masih di UKS sasuke, pun mengajak gerombolanya untuk memulai mengerjai sai.  
>"hai bangun" neji menguncang tubuh sai yang berbaring di ruang ke sehatan.<br>"ehm.."sai membuka matanya dan dia terkesiap melihat sasuke cs tengah berada di sekelilingnya.  
>"baiklah seret ...dia ke toilet"<br>"baik bos" sai pun di di seret menuju toilet,tangan sai di ikat ke belakang,sai meronta ronta agar lepas dari sekapan sasuke cs,mulut sai di tutup menggunakan selotip,

tak butuh waktu lama mereka pun sampai di toilet,sasuke mendekat ke arah sai yg berada di sudut kamar mandi,sasuke meraih dagu sai.  
>"hn,ini balasan karna kau telah menampar kakakku" sasuke mulai menguyur tubuh sai dengan air,sai terkesiap a...tas perlakuan sasuke.<br>"shikamaru apa boleh aku meminta sebatang rokok mu"  
>"ehm..buat apa sasuke" jawab shikamaru<br>"sudahlah jangan banyak nanya" shikamaru memberikan sebatang rokok pada sasuke

sasuke pun menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya,asap rokok pun memenuhi ruangan,sai yang masih menghadap tembok,sasuke berjalan ke arah sai.  
>"naruto buka baju sai sekarang"<br>"un untuk apa sasuke"  
>"cepat kataku buka sekarang"<br>"babaik"  
>... naruto membuka baju sai,sekarang nampak pungung sai yang yang putih bak porselen,seringai wajah sasuke melihat pungung sai benar-benar mengerikan,sasuke membelai pungung putih sai<br>"bagaimana jika benda ini menyentuh kulitmu"

sai mengelengkan kepalanya,tapi sauke mulai menyundutkan rokok ke pungung sai,sai hanya mampu mengelengkan kepala saja bulir air mata menetes,terasa panas dan perih semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya tertawa melihat aksi sasuke menyiksa sa...i.  
>"ini balasan karna kamu sudah menampar kakak ku" sasuke mulai menyudutkan rokok ke pungung sai,sai hanya mampu menangis pungungnya terasa terbakar,keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya, tak henti hentinya sasuke menyundutkan rokok ke pungung sai,sai terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi sasuke mulai menyiram tubuh sai yang terjatuh di lantai,tubuh sai bergetar kencang rasa dingin sekujur tubuh setelah di siram,kesadaran sai sedikit berkurang sasuke cs pun meningalkan sai yang tergeletak di lantai.<p>

sai terkesiap merasakan dinginya lantai keramik yang basah,di lihatnya ke arah wastafel,dia melihat sebuah silet terpampang rapi di atas wastafel,pikiran sai mulai kacau, chouji hendak mengambil peralatan bersih- bersih yang di tunjukan oleh pamannya itu chouji.  
>"lho kok terbuka biasanya kan tertutup nih... toilet" chouji membuka pintu toilet yang biasanya tertutup chouji melihat sebuah cairan merah berhamburan di lantai.<br>"huaaaaaaaaaa ada mayat" chouji yang berteriak kencang membuat kisame kaget.

kisame pun berlari kearah suara itu berasal kisame pun berlari dengan cepat,di lihatnya sai yg tengah terbaring di lantai toilet masih bernyawa,kisame pun mengankat tubuh sai ke arah ruang kesehatan.  
>"chouji segera telpon ambulan cepat" wajah kisame benar benar cemas seraya memberikan hand phone pada chouji<br>"ba ba baik paman" chouji mulia menekan tombol yang ada di hand phone itu,

"ha halo rumah sakit to tolong ce cepat ke SMA KONOHA 1 karna ada siswa yg terluka parah " chouji tergagap saat menelpon rumah sakit.  
>kisame yg sudah tidak sabar langsung berlari ke arah jalan raya untuk memangil taksi,di pangilnya sebuah taksi menuju sekolah di angkatlah sai ke dalam taksi tersebut."pak rumah sakit konoha cepat pak"<br>"baik pak"  
>taksi berwarna biru langit itu pun berjalan menuju rumah sakit konoha, meningalkan sekolah elit konoha itu.<br>"halo tuan danzo"  
>"ia saya sendiri ada apa"<br>"saya kisame cucu anda mencoba bunuh diri &sekarang ada di rumah sakit"  
>"apa! apa dia tidak apa apa pak! "<br>... "ya dia tidak apa-apa"  
>"ya sudah terima kasih saya akan kesitu"<br>danzo yg mendapat telpon bahwa sai bunuh diri benar benar shock,

RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA

saat ini sai sedang terbaring di ranjang pasien di rumah sakit ternama di kota konoha,sai mulai membuka matanya di lihatnya sang kakek sedang menangis di samping tempat tidurnya.  
>"kakek ini dimana"<br>"ini di rumah sakit sai,kenapa kau lakukan itu sai" danzo menangis sambil mengusap kepala cucu kesayanganya itu,  
>"..."<p>

tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu di buka muncul dari balik pintu pria berkuncir dan gadis memakai slayer warna merah di kepalanya.  
>"sai apa yg terjadi" ayame mendekat ke arah ranjang sai di ikuti oleh itachi uciha,sai memandang sinis ke arah itachi<br>"hai sai apa kau sudah sembuh"tanya itachi pada sai yg menatap sinis padanya seraya melempar senyum palsu ke arahnya

"lumayan baik tapi luka disini belum sembuh"

sai menunjuk ketengah dadanya,itachi yg melihat sai menunjuk dadanya mulai membulatkan matanya,itachi tak mengerti apa maksud sai  
>"kalau kau ingin penjelasan tanyakan pada adik tersayang mu itu" sai membuka pembicaraan antara dirinya dan itachi,ayame dan danzo yang mendengar hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.<br>itachi tetap terdiam mendengar perkataan sai itu, itachi tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh sai.  
>"sebenarnya apa yg di lakukan oleh adikku sai?" tanya itachi pada sai<br>"dia sudah menyiksa sai dgn sadisnya" jawab seorang dari pintu,ternyata itu suara kisame si penjaga sekolah,sai yang medengar celoteh kisame benar-benar terkejut dan membulatkan matanya,itachi pun kaget setelah mendegar ucapan kisame, "permisi saya mau pulang dulu" itachi berpamitan pada kakek danzo dan semua orang yg ada di ruangan itu,itachi menuju tempat parkir,wajah itachi penuh kemarahan,dia mulai mengendarai chevrolet warna hitamnya menuju kerumahnya dengan kecepatan penuh,pikiranya kalut di penuhi pertanyaan yg mengisi otaknya,

sesampai di rumah itachi berjalan menuju kamar adik tercintanya itu  
>"sasuke buka pintunya! " itachi mengetuk pintu kamar sasuke tapi dia tak mendengar balasan dari dalam kamar,itachi kehabisan kesabaran itachi mendobrak kamar sasuke tapi sasuke tidak ada di dalam kamarnya.<p>

" itachi,apa yg kau lakukan? " tanya seorang perempuan paruh baya itu.  
>" aku sedang mencari sasuke,dimana dia bu? "<br>"o..sasuke ada di halaman belakang "  
>"ada apa ini! " pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu datang ke arah kedua orang yg berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya itu,<br>"sasuke ikut aku sekarang juga! " itachi menarik tangan sasuke, mikoto hanya bengong melihat dua anaknya itu,

" kalian mau kemana? "tanya mikoto pada kedua anaknya itu.  
>" kita akan kerumah sakit " itachi menjawab pertanyaan mikoto dengan menuntun adik tercintanya itu.<br>" Apa - apaan ini kak! " Sasuke bingung atas perlakuan kakaknya itu, sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya,  
>" Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri " Jawab Itachi pada adiknya,<p>

" apa kau kenal dengan Sai, Sasuke! " Itachi menuntun adiknya itu menuju mobil hitam kesayanganya itu,  
>" Kenal dia teman satu kelas memang ada apa? "<br>" Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? "  
>" Aku gak ngapa ngapain itu orang " Wajah Sasuke nampak pucat setelah di hujani pertanyaan pertanyaan seperti itu, wajah Sasuke nampak bingung,<br>"Sekarang masuk mobil cepat " Itachi nampak geram pada adiknya itu,

" Kita mau kemana! "  
>" Kerumah sakit " Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam mobil itachi, mereka hanya diam tanpa ada yang bicara satu dengan yang lain,tidak butuh waktu lama tibalah mereka di rumah sakit Konoha.<br>"ngapain kita kesini " Sasuke berdecih kesal kepada kakaknya itu.  
>" kau akan tahu apa yang ku maksut tadi! " itachi sedikit menekan pada perkataanya itu,<p>

Mereka berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah sakit tersebut,detak jantung Sasuke mulai tak teratur , keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya ada perasaan takut di hatinya tapi tetap saja wajah Sasuke nampak datar seperti orang tak beremosi, memang keluarga uciha yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan, Sampailah mereka di ruangan tempat Sai di rawat,

DI DALAM RUANGAN  
>" Ah.. Pak Kisame...bisa aja bercandanya? " Danzo tengah bercanda dengan sang penolong cucunya itu<p>

"hahahahahahahaha saya juga tidak tahu kenapa Pak Danzo " kizame tertawa memenuhi ruangan, Sai dan Ayame yang mendengar hanya tertawa,chouji hanya cemberut melihat tingkah laku pamanya itu.

TOK TOK TOK  
>Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk para manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan terdiam &amp; menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang berwarna coklat tua itu.<br>"Permisi.." Pria berkuncir dari keluarga Uciha memasuki ruangan itu bersama si rambut pantat ayam.  
>" oh.. silahkan masuk " Ayame berjalan ke arah Itachi &amp; Sasuke,<p>

" Kenapa kau tadi pulang Itachi? " ayame berjalan sambil mengandeng tangan Itachi, Sasuke mengikuti di belakang dua muda mudi yang bergandengan itu.  
>" Siang kakek Danzo? "<br>" Siang juga Itachi , oh... siapa ini " Danzo menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.  
>" Selamat siang " Sasuke membungkuk &amp; memberi salam pada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu,<p>

" ah... selamat siang sasuke " Danzo membalas salam sasuke.  
>" Silahkan duduk Sasuke " Ayame menyuruh Sasuke duduk di kursi berwarna merah, wajah Sasuke tampak cangung berada di ruangan itu, Sasuke menarik Kakaknya dan membisikan sesuatu, Itachi berdiri dari duduknya " ehm... permisi maaf semuanya apa boleh kalau Kita keluar sebentar! " Semua Orang menatap kearah Itachi, " Karna.. ada hal yang ingin di bicarakan antara Sasuke &amp; Sai "<br>" o.. baiklah " Danzo mengajak semua yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut keluar dari ruangan itu, Mereka pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan dua Pemuda itu berada di dalam ruangan itu, Sasuke berjalan menuju ke arah tempat tidur Sai, Sai melempar senyum andalanya kepada adik Itachi itu.  
>" Ada apa Sasuke? " Sai mulai membuka obrolan di antara Dirinya dan Sasuke.<br>" Aku cuma ingin..." Sasuke mengantung kalimatnya.  
>" Minta minum atau Makan " Sai mencoba bercanda agar suasana menjadi tidak kaku.<p>

" Hn..? " Sasuke membulatkan mata mendengar guraun dari Sai,  
>" Maaf maaf Aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana yang agak aneh ini "<br>" Seharusnya Aku yang minta maaf Sai "  
>" Maaf..? Maaf untuk apa Sasuke? "<br>" Maaf karna sudah... sudah"  
>... " Aku sudah memaafkan Mu kok "<br>" Apa Kau tidak marah Sai "  
>" Hahahaha untuk apa Aku harus Marah "<p>

Sasuke berlari ke arah tempat tidur Sai dan memeluk Sai yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya,  
>" Maaf maaf..." Sasuke meneteskan Air matanya,Sai terkejut atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya, Sai pun membalas pelukan Sasuke,<br>"Sudahlah Sasuke "  
>" Kita sekarang berteman ya Sai"<br>" Iya kita berteman"  
>THE END<p>

Maaf ya maaf saya ngaret update nya cus sibuk,hahahahaha ohya sekali lagi minta reviewnya yaaaa…..

Ritsu ayumu iya kurang kejam

Einzbern 'clef' Azure iya makasih review lagi ya

Afuri ia.. makasih dah review…

Sekian dari saya thanks udah review


End file.
